Es demasiado tiempo
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: Él sabe exactamente el motivo que llevó a Daniel a parecerse en la sala de su mansión en Amity Park a las dos de la madrugada. Pero él es Vlad Masters, el millonario que disfruta molestar al Chico Fantasma, y hará que lo diga en voz alta. Sí, es un desgraciado y lo disfruta demasiado.


**Es demasiado tiempo**

**Por** Yoana Spiegel

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom, así como todos sus personajes son propiedad de Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon, Viacom y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Nota:** Hecho para el 'Especial de Navidad' de fandom_insano de LiveJournal. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Él sabe exactamente el motivo que llevó a Daniel a parecerse en la sala de su mansión en Amity Park a las dos de la madrugada. Pero él es Vlad Masters, el millonario que disfruta molestar al Chico Fantasma, y hará que lo diga en voz alta. Sí, es un desgraciado y lo disfruta demasiado.

—Oh, Daniel, en serio quiero saber la razón por la que estás en mi hogar a estas horas horas de la madrugada.

Dice con un tono inocente, y puede ver que la vergüenza y la timidez se apoderan del muchacho, ya que lleva una mano a su nuca y se acaricia el crecimiento del cabello, en señal de sumisión.

Vlad sonríe y da un pequeño sorbo al ponche de frutas que contiene la taza que dejó la sirviente momentos antes, ya que ella está decidida en querer celebrar las fechas navideñas en la mansión. Masters no puede hacer nada realmente, sólo observar a la servidumbre en silencio.

A Vlad Masters no le interesa en lo absoluto el espíritu navideño, y unos cuantos adornos y comidas de temporadas no harán que ame la navidad ahora.

—¿No es obvio? —Daniel parece encontrar interesante el sofá que está a un lado de la silla donde está sentado Vlad—, no deberías disfrutar con esto.

—Claro que debería, querido muchacho. Y lo hago, no lo dudes. Es sólo que llegué a pensar que jamás te tragarías ese orgullo de adolescente.

Vlad se levanta de su asiento y camina hasta estar frente a Daniel, muy cerca. Lo toma por los hombros y los aprieta suavemente. Se sorprende aún más cuando se da cuenta que el muchacho no se aleja o se inmuta siquiera por el agarre. Esta noche está mejorando.

Si es sincero, Plasmius estaba perdiendo poco a poco la esperanza de que Daniel por fin se diera cuenta de su error y lo aceptara completamente en su vida. Sí, después de cinco años de conocerse y pasar por múltiples etapas en su relación, que fueron de semanas enteras peleando sin sentido, a intercambiar bromas e insultos crueles, hasta tiempos de calma donde olvidaban su rivalidad y pasaban horas hablando de cualquier cosa. Hasta llegó a curar las heridas del chico que eran muy graves. Pero aún existía ese miedo latente de Daniel a confiar completamente en Vlad. Y claro, el híbrido mayor no arruinará todo lo que ya ha logrado.

—Yo no sé qué hacer —el tono del chico es suave y es casi un susurro, pero Vlad lo oye fuerte gracias a su desarrollada audición—. Hace cinco años era fácil, podía controlar mis poderes. Pero ahora, todo se está saliendo de control. Todo este poder me abruma constantemente. No puedo ir tranquilo por mi casa sin que destruya algún florero con un rayo de ectoenergía que disparo sin darme cuenta; hay veces que la temperatura baja varios grados debido a mis descontrolados poderes de hielo e incluso he podido volar estando en mi forma humana. Estoy desesperado y a un paso de que mis papás me descubran. No quiero que...

—...te destruyan molécula por molécula.

Daniel asiente y Vlad aprieta más sus hombros. El chico ha cambiado bastante en estos años, pues ya no es el adolescente sarcástico e impulsivo que estaba obsesionado con ser el héroe de la ciudad. Gracias a dios esa etapa molesta de Daniel ha pasado.

—Sé que es repentino y todo, pero quiero que me ayudes.

—No es propio de ti pedir ayuda y menos a tu archienemigo, pequeño tejón.

—Ya no eres mi enemigo, Vlad. Hasta yo he madurado.

—Por supuesto, querido. Has venido hasta aquí y me estás confiando algo muy importante, esa es una señal. Y pensar que si esto hubiese ocurrido tiempo atrás, elegirías sufrir solo.

Daniel se suelta del agarre del halfa mayor y le da la espalda, tal vez para que no vea el rubor que tienen sus mejillas.

—¿Me ayudarás? No quiero ser un peligro para los demás.

Vlad está explotando por dentro. El hecho de que Daniel acuda a él y no a alguien más prueba que por fin se dio cuenta que la única persona en todo el universo que lo entenderá siempre y jamás juzgará, es otro mitad fantasma como él.

—Lo haré, pequeño tejón. Sabes que yo pasé exactamente por eso y estoy más que capacitado para poder brindarte apoyo. Pensé que nunca dejarías que te ayudara.

Vlad abraza por detrás a Daniel esperando algún tipo de rechazo, pero no llega, así que descansa su barbilla sobre el cabello negro y suave del muchacho, y entrelaza sus propias manos sobre el estómago del halfa menor.

—"Nunca" es demasiado tiempo.

Y Vlad sonríe. Siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Tal vez la navidad no sea tan mala, después de todo.

Fin.


End file.
